My Murderer
by wwerockz
Summary: TNA and WWE merge together. Afterwards they're forced to go on a so called 'vacation' to a far away unknown area. What happens when one shriek changes they're thoughts about the slight thought of a fun filled vacation?


**Chapter 1**

"Shut the hell up, John!" said Angelina as she punched him in his arm

"What!? I'm just saying, it's so damn fine!" said John acting as if he's smacking something

Then Randy arrived and said "Are we having an Angelina ass talk!?"

"Yeah, Dude!" said John

Randy smiled and said "Perfect timing."

"And now I get to join!" said Jeff taking a seat next to Angelina and putting his arm around her

"You're all perverted asses!" Angelina almost yelled

"And you love it!" said Jeff

"Ugh! Perverts!" said Angelina before she stormed off

Aj then walked in the 'Angelina Ass talk' like some hero on some scene and slicked his hair back and gave a killer smile

"My hero!" John said in sarcasm and fluttered his eyelashes

"Oh stop, Johnny! We all know he's mine!" said Jeff in sarcasm as well

"Girls, girls, girls! Calm down when I'm done with Aj-licious, you guys can have some too!" said Randy as he winked at Aj

"Whatever losers. I don't have time for immature, waste of life, mess ups." Said Aj as he shot a wink to Kelly

"TUN TA NA, TUN TA DA!" Punk sang as he jumped on the couch where Jeff was sitting and started jumping on it

"Look it's another immature screw up, Alex." Aj said to Alex

"Come on dude, we don't have time for these Wwe dumbasses." Said Alex before him and Aj left

"We have to get those Tna bullshiters out of here!" said John

"Well thanks to Randy, Vince won't listen to us." Said Jeff shooting Randy a glare

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Why would we want the Tna people to leave!? They have Mi Pi Sexy!! WE WANT MI PI SEXY TO STAY!" said Randy jumping off the couch

"True! But then we still have those party poopers here." Said Punk as he stopped jumping

"Who cares? Whatever they can't stay with Wwe forever?" said Jeff

"Well we don't have to deal with them for a while because we're all going on break." Said John

"DUDE! That's going to be awesome!!" said Randy

"I know! Damn I need some Divas!" Jeff said

Punk let out a fake laugh and said "Yeah, fun, woohoo."

"What's up with you?" asked John

"Nothing." Punk answered quickly

"Well, whatever." Said Jeff

**Divas and Knockouts Locker Room**

"This sucks," said Michelle

"I know! Why the hell should we have to share a locker room with the freaking knockouts?" said Maria

"Ugh. said he wants us to 'bond' with them," said Ashley

"BOND, MY ASS!" said Maryse

"Well we're going on vacation, so just forget about it," said Michelle

"Vacation? Did you just say vacation? This isn't any 'vacation'. It's going to be a freaking prison!" said Maria

"I know! We are gonna have 'conditions'!!" Maryse agreed

"And then we're assigned groups!! What the hell!?" said Ashley

"Really? What are our groups?" asked Michelle

"All of us!" said Ashley

"YAY! Then why are you so pissed about groups?" asked Michelle

"Because we're with Angelina and Velvet also," said Maria

"So? I bet we'll get along with them," said Michelle

"Pssh, sure." Said Maryse "Wait, just a second ago you hated them?"

"Well never mind," said Michelle

**VACATION TIME! With the girls**

"Ugh! Where are those fake blonds!" said Maria

Maryse, Michelle, and Ashley all coughed and said "We're blonds,"

"Well Ryse and Ash are fakes," said Maria **(I have no idea if Michelle is a real blonde so yeah)**

"Okay well let's change the subject!" said Maria giving a big smile

"Yeah, okay, whatever," said Michelle

"Well look who's here, 'the beautiful people'," said Ashley

"Well they are pretty," said Michelle

"Um, hey guys," said Angelina trying to give a full smile

"Shove it blondie," said Maria

"We're not trying to be mean, we don't like this Wwe and Tna merging crap either," said Velvet

"Well whatever, you guys have the keys?" asked Ashley rolling her eyes

"Yeah, here," said Velvet giving the keys to Ashley

Maryse snatched the keys from Velvet's hand and said "Thanks,"

They all enter the house and Angelina says "Okay, maybe we didn't start off so good but let's all start over,"

"How about not?" said Ash before her and the divas left

~*~*~*~*~*

"Guys, I have to say something," said Michelle

"Oh, sure Michelle," said Maria putting her suitcase in a corner

"Stop being bitchy," said Michelle

"What?" said Ashley turning all her attention to Michelle

"Like seriously, let's just start over with them,"

"Well, okay fine, I'll do it," said Maryse

Maria and Ashley both looked at each other then back at Michelle and both said "I'm in,"

"Okay," said Michelle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're sorry," said Ashley

"It's okay," said Angelina

"So, we're good?" asked Velvet giving a smile

"Yeah," said Maryse smiling as well

"So how long is this 'break'?" Angelina asked sitting on the couch

"We have no idea, we're just staying here until we're told the break is over," said Maria joining her on the couch

**With the boys**

"Okay, listen up, assholes," said Aj

"Listening, Aj-licious," said John

"Shut the hell up, pretty boy," said Alex

"Now we're done joking around, now you listen, don't come all acting tough and telling us what to do, or I'll kick your ass, got it 'pretty boys'?" said John

"I'd like to see you try," said Aj

"You wanna see me try? Okay," said John right before he popped Aj straight in the mouth

"You bastard!" said Aj before he speared John to the floor and began punching him

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Jeff before him and Randy pulled John away from Aj

"Okay, I tried, your turn asshole number two," said John

Just then Punk's phone rang

"Hello?"

"Yeah,"

"When?"

"Now?"

"Front door?"

"Bell?"

"Rang?"

"Oh, Okay, bye," said Punk before he hung up

"Well? Who was it?" asked Randy

"It was Vince, he said that there is going to be A LOT more people coming and staying with us," explained Punk

"Well, DUH! There is like a billion rooms in this place," said Alex

"Well, DUH! You're weird," said Punk

"Shut the hell up," said Alex

"DING-DONG,"

"I'll get it!" said Jeff as he went and opened the front door to a whole lot of Wwe and Tna superstars, Jericho, Cody, Ted, Dave, Kurt, Jack, Shawn, Hunter, Mike(Miz), Edge, Matt, Morrison and Sabin

**(TEEHEE!)**

**(TEEHEE!)**

**(TEEHEE!)**

**(LOL. I just felt like adding that.)**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**That Night**

**8:32 PM**

**-Michelle's POV-**

Well it's really cozy here, especially with John. The only thing that would make it better is if that Melina bitch left. She's been trying to get John's attention ALL NIGHT. That hoe should just like die in a ditch. Ooh! Die in a ditch, bitch! Ha-ha. Well like I was saying, all of the divas, knockouts, WWE, and TNA Superstars are gathered around this nice warm fire, and also, like I said, if only Melina bitch would leave…

**9:00 PM**

"Hey guys!" Maria said as she took a seat next to Jeff

"Hey babe," Jeff said as he put the blanket around Maria and wrapped his arm around her shoulders

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully and sat next to AJ and said "Hey, you're AJ right?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" AJ said bored

"I was just asking, so watcha doing tomorrow?" Ashley asked

"Why does it matter to you—nothing really, you?"

"Same, how about we go somewhere tomorrow?" she asked again

"That sounds awesome, I'll come to the girls place tomorrow and pick you up,"

"Great," Ashley said as she smiled

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ha-ha, you smell good," Randy said as he kissed Maryse's forehead

"Thanks, and you smell like rotten eggs," Maryse said in a face of disgust

"WOW! I've never got that one before! How'd you know?" Randy asked

"I don't know, I guessed," Maryse said as she shrugged

"Mmm, you're also cozy babe," Randy said as he snuggled with Maryse "Why don't we go somewhere else from all the people and cuddle a little bit more?" Randy asked

"Hell yeah," Maryse said in a low voice

Randy stood up with his arm around Maryse's shoulders and said "Well, we're gonna head out,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(I'm not really good at writing sex scenes cause like I haven't has sex before? Yeah, that works. But anyway, I'm 17 so is it odd for me to be writing them? You guys tell me. I did do it in my other story **_**Dear Diary, I just killed myself **_**so I dunno)**

Randy pushed Maryse against a tree and began kissing soothingly up her neck. The they're lips crashed together, at the same time Randy went slowly for her bra and un-hooked the back of her bra and removed it. Then he violently ripped her top off and began kissed from her naked chest down.

When everything got quiet for a slight second a ear ripping shriek emerged not more than one mile away…


End file.
